Games
by KenSan1990
Summary: Just a friendly game of strip poker between Kaiba and Jou. What could go wrong? Puppyshipping.


A/N: I couldn't resist. Enjoy!

* * *

Games.

Jou wished he could see into Kaiba's mind. The last few minutes he'd been staring at his boyfriend's forehead hoping the thoughts would just start scrawling through his eyes like a banner of text on a news station. The stoic, unflinching facade made Jou's eye twitch.

"Are you going to draw or not?" Kaiba asked.

Jou's body jumped. "Y-yes! Jus' hold on a damn second!"

A small 'hmph' came from unmoved lips. Jou drew a stuttered breath and fingered the cards in his hand, flicking the corners of them before selecting three and laying them down in a small discard pile, drawing three more from the top of the deck and pulling them into his hand.

On the table set between them was a single deck of standard playing cards, set directly in the middle. Off to the left side of each, a small pile had began to form: clothes and accessories. Kaiba's side had his things neatly folded, of which included his watch, button up shirt, and belt. Jou had let things ball up into an amalgamation of color and frustration on his side, of which included his socks, jacket, and t-shirt.

"What did I bet again?" Jou asked. His fingers gripped the cards close to his bare chest.

"Pants," Kaiba stated, matter-of-fact. "I'm betting my undershirt."

"I know that!" Jou snapped. "I jus'...I keep thinkin' this is was a stupid idea..."

Kaiba rolled his eyes and set his hand down in front of him, lining up the cards five across, making them all evenly spaced from one another. Jou had been stalling for the past minutes, long after Kaiba had drawn and made his own decisions.

"It was _your_ idea," Kaiba said.

"Yeah, well, it's not like we could do it with Duel Monsters...take forever."

Another 'hmph' from Kaiba. "You mean you didn't want to lose."

"I wouldn'ta lost!"

"So that's why you stopped playing?" Kaiba asked. "You can bet on Duel Monsters. People do it all the time. It's what Pegasus did, if you recall."

Jou was simmering under his skin, unwilling to put his hand down to call, but all the same, knowing that he couldn't fold now that he had selected a new set of card. Folding at least meant neither of them lost. But he was determined to beat Kaiba in this game. He certainly didn't have any luck when it came to duelling, especially not that afternoon.

They had their little matches over a tabletop, sometimes, just to pass time. The animosity had never changed from before, but they could leave that all on the field. Today, Kaiba had wanted to do alpha equipment test, and Jou happened to be nearby while Mokuba was out of the house for an overnight field trip.

It also made Jou wonder how it had come to this...Duel Monsters to strip poker? It had been his idea, sure, in jest. That it would be different with regular cards and money. He'd joked that Kaiba was too tight for a game of poker, when Kaiba absently retorted it was a waste of money...and Jou had to open his mouth.

"Neither of us lose. Neither of us lose..."Jou muttered.

"Oh, one of us is gonna lose."

Teeth clenched to the comment. Jou revealed his hand, throwing down the cards and letting them scatter. Kaiba snorted and looked over what Jou was playing. "Two pair! Kings and queens! Beat that."

Jou's arms folded tight across his chest. He was still nervous; it was still a beatable hand, but he had been trying to bluff Kaiba. Which was about as good as bluffing a boulder.

Kaiba slow rolled his hand over, one card at a time. "Straight to the ten."

Jou blanched. But he pushed back his chair and stood. The button was popped, but Jou was slow to hitch his fingers into the waist of the pants, giving Kaiba a protruded look and big eyes, as if begging him not to continue this. Kaiba leaned forward, his cheek on a closed fist. His smile widened as he looked Jou up and down.

The innocent look was betrayed by him throwing his pants down in one moved, kicking them out and away. "Don't look so pathetic; you wanted to play."

"Yeah...well...shut up..."

Kaiba began snickering, gathering the cards up and beginning to shuffle them. It was his turn to deal, and he let Jou make the cut before dealing the both in.

Kaiba still bet his undershirt. Jou had no choice but to bet the only thing now left: his underwear.

This was going to take more than five minutes, Kaiba concluded. Jou was still shaking, and he couldn't say why. Even if Kaiba had been berating him the last few minutes, it didn't change the fact that they had both won by the end of this. Jou was right. They would both be pretty happy. It just didn't feel like it.

When those minutes passed and Jou set his hand, Kaiba revealed his first with a smirk. Pair of aces. Nothing he didn't think Jou could beat. The tension in the room was so palpable, the stress was so provocative, he wouldn't have minded losing if it meant continuing. He liked to see his lover stress. The way the sweat would collect on his brow. The way his mouth would screw around to the flamboyant faces. The way that his tongue would slip out and wipe along his lips.

At one point, Kaiba had ran a bare foot along Jou's shin while he made a decision, wishing he could reach higher than the knee, just to watch a blush splotch across Jou's cheeks. To hear him laugh while shaken. Deep down, Kaiba knew he was enjoying it too.

The cards fell out of Jou's hand while his shoulders drooped. High card, king.

"That's too back, Katsuya. Well, looks like I win." A curled grin appeared on Kaiba's face. He leaned back in his seat, crossed his arms, and rolled his hand for Jou to get on with it. "Go on. Let me see what I've won."

Jou stood again, the chair screeching back. The blush had seemed to grow down to his shoulders. His thumbs hitched into his underwear. He kept looking at his boyfriend through his eyelashes, maybe trying to make Kaiba reconsider. The height of the tension had his heart pounding in his ears. He had wanted so bad to make Kaiba live through this embarrassment. Jou had imagined Kaiba rounding the table, hitching down his underwear, kicking them away, and sitting down on his lap...

Which prompted him to do the same, though didn't take off his underwear, and he sat on the arm of the chair. His legs were crossed, and Kaiba's hand laid on one of Jou's thighs, stroking the inside. "Why don't ya collect the prize upstairs?" Jou whispered.

"No."

Jou froze.

"No?"

"No," Kaiba said. He craned his neck to look at Jou's bowed head. "We have the house to ourselves, and I want to punish my loser. Take them off. Stay that way until I tell you otherwise."

Jou's eyes widened and his lips thinned. Kaiba refused to look at him while still stroking the inside of his thigh. Two fingers pinched at the hem of his underwear. "Well...?"

"It's gonna be cold," Jou reasoned.

Kaiba nodded. "It is."

"Ya better keep me warm."

"Mm. I'll think on it."

Jou relented, smiling, but still angry on the inside. Angry that he'd lost, but not angry to the terms. After all, he had suggested the first game. He supposed that Kaiba, maybe, had a good idea for the next.

The underwear dropped at his ankles. "Good," Kaiba said. He braced himself to stand. "One more rule, however."

Jou grimaced. "What?"

Kaiba stood inches from him. His back was straight, shoulders squared, hands behind his back, and he looked down Jou from past his nose. A grin never left his face. "Until you're dressed again, you call 'sir'. Understand?"

Jou's fists clenched. This was going to be a long, tense, but hopefully fulfilling game. At the end of the night. Or morning...but he gave a single nod while he muttered a response to himself. Kaiba cupped a hand to his ear: "I didn't hear you, Katsuya."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

A/N: I could maybe make this into something more if anyone is interested, but it's considered complete for now. Let me know.


End file.
